The present disclosure relates generally to the field of robotic surgery. In particular, the present disclosure relates to, although not exclusively, robotically controlled surgical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to, although not exclusively, robotically controlled electrosurgical instruments having robotically controlled articulation features for robotically articulating the surgical instrument.
Many surgical procedures require cutting or ligating blood vessels or other internal tissue. Many surgical procedures are performed using minimally invasive techniques where a hand-held instrument is used by the surgeon to perform the cutting or ligating.
Electrosurgical medical instruments generally include an end effector having an electrical contact, a radio frequency (RF) generation circuit for generating an RF drive signal and to provide the RF drive signal to the at least one electrical contact where the RF generation circuit also includes a resonant circuit. The RF circuit includes circuitry to generate a cyclically varying signal, such as a square wave signal, from a direct current (DC) energy source and the resonant circuit is configured to receive the cyclically varying signal from the switching circuitry. The DC energy source is generally provided by one or more batteries that can be mounted in a housing portion of the instrument, for example.
A variety of surgical instruments include a tissue cutting element and one or more elements that transmit RF energy to tissue (e.g., to coagulate or seal the tissue). An example of such a device is the ENSEAL® Tissue Sealing Device by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,176 entitled ELECTROSURGICAL SYSTEMS AND TECHNIQUES FOR SEALING TISSUE, issued Dec. 31, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,201 entitled ELECTROSURGICAL INSTRUMENT AND METHOD OF USE, issued Sep. 26, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,409, entitled ELECTROSURGICAL WORKING END FOR CONTROLLED ENERGY DELIVERY, issued Oct. 24, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,146 entitled ELECTROSURGICAL PROBE AND METHOD OF USE, issued Jan. 30, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,253, entitled ELECTROSURGICAL JAW STRUCTURE FOR CONTROLLED ENERGY DELIVERY, issued Mar. 6, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,233, entitled ELECTROSURGICAL INSTRUMENT, issued Mar. 13, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,951, entitled SURGICAL SEALING SURFACES AND METHODS OF USE, issued May 22, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,849, entitled POLYMER COMPOSITIONS EXHIBITING A PTC PROPERTY AND METHODS OF FABRICATION, issued Dec. 18, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,709, entitled ELECTROSURGICAL INSTRUMENT AND METHOD OF USE, issued Dec. 25, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,440, entitled ELECTROSURGICAL INSTRUMENT AND METHOD OF USE, issued Apr. 8, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,209, entitled ELECTROSURGICAL INSTRUMENT, issued Jun. 3, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,974, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT COMPRISING FIRST AND SECOND DRIVE SYSTEMS ACTUATABLE BY A COMMON TRIGGER MECHANISM, issued Jan. 27, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/151,481, entitled MOTOR DRIVEN ELECTROSURGICAL DEVICE WITH MECHANICAL AND ELECTRICAL FEEDBACK, filed Jun. 2, 2011, which issued on Oct. 20, 2015 as U.S. Pat. No. 9,161,803, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In addition, a variety of surgical instruments include a shaft having an articulation section, providing enhanced positioning capabilities for an end effector that is located distal to the articulation section of the shaft. Examples of such devices include various models of the ENDOPATH® endocutters by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,696, entitled ARTICULATING SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT INCORPORATING A TWO-PIECE E-BEAM FIRING MECHANISM, issued Jun. 3, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,508, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING AND CUTTING DEVICE, issued Jul. 29, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,208, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT WITH ARTICULATING SHAFT WITH RIGID FIRING BAR SUPPORTS, issued Nov. 25, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,790, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT INCORPORATING AN ELECTRICALLY ACTUATED ARTICULATION MECHANISM, issued Mar. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,564, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT WITH AN ARTICULATING END EFFECTOR, issued Jun. 23, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,450, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT INCORPORATING A FLUID TRANSFER CONTROLLED ARTICULATION MECHANISM, issued Jul. 14, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,431, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT WITH GUIDED LATERALLY MOVING ARTICULATION MEMBER, issued Feb. 2, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,054, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT WITH LATERALLY MOVED SHAFT ACTUATOR COUPLED TO PIVOTING ARTICULATION JOINT, issued Aug. 24, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,662, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT WITH ARTICULATING SHAFT WITH SINGLE PIVOT CLOSURE AND DOUBLE PIVOT FRAME GROUND, issued Aug. 31, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,386, entitled SURGICAL INSTRUMENT ARTICULATION JOINT COVER, issued Sep. 21, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.